Happy 107th Edward
by VampFan539
Summary: It's Edward's 107th birthday, and he's feeling a little down


**Disclaimer: I own nothing someone else does. They know who they are.**

**AN- It's June 20th which means it Edward's birthday. It's easy for me to remember that because I got married three years ago today. I love you honey. Also any mistakes I made are my own I was in a hurry to get this up, so I'm sorry in advance. I tried to catch them. :)**

"Happy Birthday Edward" I tried not to frown when the love of my life entered the room. Not that I wasn't happy to see her, it's just honestly who wanted to be 107 years old? I hid the frown before she could see it and turned on the crooked grin she loved so much.

"Hello Love, I told you I would come pick you up."

"I know but I wanted to surprise you early so we could go to the meadow or something before Alice gets a hold of us and forces us to go party."

I guess that would explain why Alice had been humming the Barney theme song in her head all day. She had been planning a surprise party. The rest of my family had disappeared on a quick hunting trip, but would be back later that night. That had been a cover up I'm sure.

"See I'm nice, at least I give you a heads up when Alice is planning an apocalypse. You just pretty much leave me to the wolves."

Bella interrupted my thoughts, I knew where this conversation would lead. I stood up and scoped Bella into my arms. Draping soft kisses along her face. I will admit I was going for the dazzle, the one she claimed I had.

"Edward stop please…. No more" She giggled madly , like a school girl. Reminding me that she was young and I was technically old enough to be her great grandfather. I slowly put her down on her feet so she wouldn't fall, I kept my arms around her.

"How can you love an old geezer like me?"

He face clouded in confusion, then I think in bemusement. It frustrated me to no end that I couldn't read her mind. It might help in situations when I doubted my self worth in her life.

"Oh silly vampire. Sit down I was going to wait till later to give you this but I can tell you need a pick me up now."

For once I didn't argue, I just did as she asked. She stood in front of me nervously.

"I'll be right back. Just stay right there." She left the room, I jumped when I heard a loud crash and a soft cry from Bella.

"I'm okay just stay there, I tripped on my bag that's all." she called from the other room. I heard her get up and brush herself off. Muttering how unfair it was that gravity seemed to hate her. She slowly made her way back in carrying a piece of paper.

"I wasn't quite sure what to get you for your birthday. What do you give a man who has everything anyways? I started thinking about what you would like. I came up with a list when I started to read it I realized I had made a list about things I love about you. I typed them up and was going to give it to you later." She tried to hand them to me, but I shook my head.

"I want you to read them to me please." She began to blush the brightest shade of red I had ever seen. It was amusing to see them.

"Fine it's your Birthday."

10.) Your chivalrous, a trait I thought was long dead until I meant you.

9.) You always try to catch me when I fall.

8.)Your forever trying to dazzle me.

7.)Your extremely protective.

6.) You're the most gorgeous man I have ever laid my eyes on.

5.) Real men sparkle.

4.) You want to protect my virtue.

3.)I love that you would love me even if I had a third eye and webbed feet.

2.) I love you, you complete me.

1.) You gave me OECD.

"What in the world is OECD?" I asked having a feeling I already knew the answer.

"Obsessive Edward Cullen Disorder."

She said blushing even more. I burst out laughing felling better already. She really did love me and I needed to stop obsessing about things that were beyond my control. Using vampire speed I gathered Bella up, ignoring her squeaks of surprise.

"Come on we need to go to wal-mart. Before Alice finds us." I said.

"Why?"

"I need a frame for that list of yours and that's one store I think is big enough to hide in for a few hours. It might take Alice a little longer to find us."

Even though Alice could see into the future, I think even Wal-mart was big enough to hide a whole army in and still have room for more people. Bella snuggled into my arms, sighing happily.

"I don't really care where we go as long as were together."

"Happy Birthday Edward."

For once I agreed with her on that subject. I was extremely glad to be born, it meant I got to have Bella in my life.

"Thank you love."

The End!


End file.
